Tartare
by Stitch and ohana
Summary: Habillée comme la chaste déesse de la chasse, elle est l'ironie personnifiée. Traduction de Tartarus d'Estoma.


i.

Son styliste lui avait fait porter une grande robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Celle-ci caressait le sol et balayait les marches en marbre de l'escalier du nouveau club à la mode au Capitol. Bien que moins prestigieuse qu'une fête au palais Présidentiel, l'ouverture de ce club était suffisamment importante pour justifier la présence d'au moins une douzaine de Vainqueurs, venus contre leur gré, pour son inauguration. Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, on avait rajouté des tonnes d'un marbre parfait importé du district Deux pour construire chacune des nombreuses et immenses colonnes. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment vêtus de costumes d'un autre temps, l'ironie de la situation n'échappa ni aux Vainqueurs ni aux Capitolites : l'Elysium avait été bâti dans le style des anciens stades de l'empire romain.

S'appuyant d'une main gracieuse sur la rampe, elle monta vers l'étage principal, déjà entourée de clients du Capitol et de Vainqueurs. Avec la tête haute et son solide arc en argent accompagné de flèches dans son dos, pendant un bref instant il lui sembla que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le premier à briser cette illusion, la faisant disparaitre aussi rapidement que se dissipe la fumée, est un homme dont le ventre protubérant menace de faire éclater sa tunique. La ceinture dorée qui entoure sa taille s'enfonce profondément dans la fabrique violette de sa tunique, et de la sueur perle sur son front. Bien que leurs pointes soient réelles, ses flèches en argent ne lui seront d'aucune utilité, pas comme dans l'Arène. Cela pourrait bien être la flèche dorée de Cupidon qui lui a transpercé le cœur- pour ce soir tout du moins. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle devra prétendre : elle força donc les muscles de son visage à exécuter ce qui de loin pourrait ressembler à un sourire quand les doigts de l'homme effleurèrent sa poitrine. Il lui promit de la retrouver plus tard et parti purger son estomac. Elle était habillée comme la très chaste déesse de la chasse, et tout ceci n'était qu'une putain de plaisanterie douteuse.

ii.

Pour être dans le thème, il portait une tunique d'un bleu profond, comme l'océan un jour d'été, c'est ce qu'on lui a raconté en tout cas. Peut-être qu'elle aura la chance de voir les vagues pendant sa Tournée de la Victoire dans quelques mois. Mais elle devra certainement passer la majorité de son temps au bras d'un sponsor de toute façon. Il agitait nonchalamment un trident doré, et elle se demanda brièvement si c'était avec ce même trident qu'il avait gagné neuf ans auparavant, et si c'était le cas, combien de temps cela avait pris d'enlever tout le sang dont il était couvert. Une nuée de femmes le suivaient tel Dionysos et les Ménades mais, contrairement aux nymphes, la plupart d'entre elles étaient âgées et leurs toges ne cachaient pas des corps nubiles à la chair fraiche. Au contraire, avec leurs ongles tels des griffes elles ressemblaient à des harpies encerclant le charmant dieu des vagues.

S'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, elle lui adressa un petit sourire de reconnaissance, et il lui répondit par un aveuglant sourire tout en dents. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être alliés, ne pouvaient pas lever leurs armes et combattre dos à dos car leur Hydre avait bien trop de têtes. S'ils avaient osé, le puit de Tartare n'aurait pas été un trou suffisamment profond pour s'y cacher et étouffer les cris de souffrance de leurs familles. Leurs costumes n'étaient qu'un simulacre : il était censé être le dieu des mers calmes, pas des vagues qui brisaient les bateaux comme s'ils étaient écrasés dans son poing fermé. Quant à elle, elle ne pouvait être la protectrice des jeune filles et de la chasteté, alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour la protéger, elle.

iii.

La chasseresse connaissait au moins de vue tous les autres Vainqueurs, depuis les trois mois où elle en était devenue un elle-même. Un rire cristallin, pareil au tintement de cloches, attira son attention et elle se demanda si un jour son propre rire sonnerait de la même manière. Sa main toucha la pâle colonne qu'était sa gorge comme si elle étouffait. D'une beauté classique, leurs tresses blondes dégringolaient astucieusement attachées par des anneaux dorés les Vainqueurs jumeaux jouaient leur rôle à la perfection. Ils donnaient vie avec grâce et facilité à la déesse de la beauté et de l'amour et au dieu du soleil. Leurs tuniques façonnées d'or semblaient naturelles sur eux, tout comme la façon dont des mains erraient sur leurs corps, et cette pensée l'effraya.

 _Ces masques de perfection étaient bien plus effrayant que l'homme plus âgé qui s'appuyait contre une des colonnes de marbre, la peau d'un animal depuis longtemps disparu drapé sur ses épaules comme une cape, une massue à ses côtés. Avec ses biceps saillants, même à son âge, il semblait aussi puissant que le héros dont il portait le costume. La crinière ardente du lion obscurcissait son visage, faisant çà et là des marques plus sombres, mais au moins avec les traits sombres sur sa joue et la veine pulsant dans son cou, il montrait quelque chose de_ _vrai._

iv.

Dans leurs tuniques, avec de l'huile dans les cheveux pour faire tenir leurs fausses boucles en place, les clients de l'Elysium rôdaient autour des Vainqueurs. Au lieu de d'offrir les meilleurs morceaux d'un bœuf gras en les jetant avec leurs couteaux dans les flammes de l'autel, il leur avait suffi d'offrir une grosse somme d'argent pour être présents ce soir. Ils déambulaient, les yeux affamés, sachant qu'à un moment de cette longue soirée, ils seront rassasiés. Dans la mezzanine, une douzaine d'alcôves avaient été construites entre les colonnes, séparées par des rideaux en lin pâle brodé de fils d'or.

Une tenture flotta sur un côté momentanément, révélant en un flash une peau pâle, de courts cheveux sombres et quelque chose de doré. La jeune Vainqueur portait la ceinture de la Reine des Amazones, et c'est tout ce qu'elle portait alors qu'elle était agenouillée devant son client, qui lui était allongé dans un canapé bas. Elle le tenait dans ses mains et il grognait, pourtant ses doigts semblaient bien plus à leur place autour du manche d'une hache. Trahie, comme l'avait été la reine des Amazones, elle est forcée de se soumettre, pas par la force d'Hercule et de ses hommes, mais par la menace de mort qui plane sur sa famille.

Attendant son tour, la chasseresse regarde un autre Vainqueur et elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie : habillés comme des dieux et des héros, ils sont persécutés et retenus en otage par des mortels. Il est déjà le plus grand des Vainqueurs, et portant le casque à franges de l'héroïque chef des Myrmidons, il dépasse largement la femme qui a l'audace de caresser de sa main son torse huilé. Le casque sert à cacher la moitié de son visage car il lui maque la beauté de ce guerrier légendaire, même s'il a prouvé sa valeur avec une lance de fortune dans l'arène. Cette femme ignore-t-elle qu'il pourrait lui briser le cou aussi facilement qu'il craquerait une allumette ? Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui murmura quelque chose et il posa la lance qui complétait son costume pour se pencher en avant pour la porter dans ses bras, comme il porterait une jeune mariée. Elle passa un bras possessif autour de son cou, bien que le temps alloué à chaque client ne dépasse pas la demi-heure. Alors qu'il montait les marches vers la mezzanine, le Vainqueur se demanda si quelqu'un le croirait s'il trébuchait et la faisait tomber, mais non évidement, lui qui était connu pour avoir le pied sûr dans les montagnes et les carrières de son district.

v.

La chasseresse tenta de ne pas tendre instinctivement la main à la recherche de ses flèches quand vint son tour. Une main serpenta de son épaule à sa hanche et y resta comme si elle était à sa place. C'était le même homme que tout à l'heure. Tout son corps se tendit comme la corde d'un arc et son sourire était tout aussi tendu et tranchant. Son client ne dit pas un seul mot tandis qu'il la guidait en haut des escaliers, la main toujours collée à sa hanche.

Trainer les pieds ne retarda que de peu de temps l'inévitable, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus résister que Léda face à Zeus, quand il était venu à elle sous la forme d'un cygne blanc et pur, voilant tonnerre et menaces. Si elle refuse, elle sait parfaitement où la foudre tombera en premier, et c'est une chose qu'elle ne veut pas risquer.

Quand le rideau retomba derrière eux, il y aurait très bien pu avoir des menottes et des chaines à ses poignets, car il lui était impossible de s'enfuir. Il lui demanda/ordonna de se déshabiller en premier ce qu'elle fit le plus lentement possible. C'était la première fois pour cette nuit, mais ça ne serait pas la dernière. Demain matin, ses cuisses seront douloureuses et elle aura mal tout au fond d'elle. Malheur à l'équipe de préparation chargée de passer de la poudre teintante pour masquer les marques laissées sur ses seins, laissées par des doigts et des dents. Alors que sa robe glissait lentement à ses pieds, elle n'avait plus rien d'une chasseresse. Elle n'en avait plus été une depuis deux mois, quand son partenaire de district était mort, se vidant de son sang sous ses yeux sur la Corne d'Abondance dorée. La chaste déesse de la chasse était connue pour avoir rendu aveugle un homme qui avait eu la chance de l'avoir vue se baigner avec ses nymphes. Mais elle qui fut une chasseresse ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'empêcher de couvrir sa poitrine de ses mains. Se préparant mentalement, elle pensa, pas pour la première fois, que la capacité de mourir était le bien le plus précieux qu'un Vainqueur possédait.


End file.
